Such a milling cutter head is known in principle from DE 40 03 862. The seats for the blade holders extend in the cutter head described in it from the one end face of its base body parallel to its axis of rotation and offset inward from its outer edge, the cutting edges of the cutting plates in use projecting only slightly past the end face of the base body. Furthermore, the axes of the round wedges serving for retaining are skewed relative to the axes of the cutting-plate holders carrying the cutting plates. Finally, a further round wedge is provided with a differential screw for the axial adjustment of each cutting plate and is arranged in a seat extending radially inward from the circumference of the base body. Geometrically identical round wedges are used for axial adjustment and for the radially outward directed retention. It is emphasized that this cutting head has the advantage that as a result of the position of the seats receiving the cutting-plate holders, centrifugal forces without an axial component that are only radially directed parallel to the axis of the base body occur. These forces can be readily absorbed because the seats are not located directly on the outer periphery of the base body but rather radially inward at a spacing from the outer periphery. The cutter head is therefore also suitable for extremely high speeds and the centrifugal forces that then occur. Fine adjustment of the cutting elements in the axial direction without application of radial components is advantageously possible.
Such millers are used in orthogonal milling without axial is advance with eccentric tool positioning, in particular in the manufacture of automobile crankshafts. To this end the workpiece is machined in one or several cycles with the initially cited multiblade millers. The workpiece rotates relative to the miller about its longitudinal axis, that extends perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the miller. Since the blades of the milling cutter head extend with their points on different radii, different cutting arcs result, which causes uneven stressing of the cutting edge along its length and consequently uneven wear.
In manufacturing technology the price of a final product produced by machining, such as, in particular, a crankshaft, is determined by several factors including even the tool cost and retooling cost.